staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Grudnia 2005
TVP 1 05:35 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek - komedia, Polska 1975 06:30 Białoruś, Białoruś...; magazyn 06:55 Dzień dobry w sobotę - wydanie świąteczne; program poradnikowy 07:10 Rok w ogrodzie - wydanie świątecznie 07:30 Dzień dobry w sobotę - wydanie świąteczne; program poradnikowy 07:55 Był taki dzień - 24 grudnia; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Wigilia w lesie; film animowany 08:35 Mały aniołek (The Littlest Angel) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:35 Wieczór Trzeciego Króla - film dla dzieci, Polska 2003 10:05 5 - 10 - 15 - magazyn dla dzieci 10:35 Jak było na początku - cz. 1 (In The Beginning ep. 1) kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:00 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:45 Historia filozofii po góralsku według ks. Józefa Tischnera - Platon, a po prowdzie Władek Trebunia-Tutka; cykl dokumentalny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Jak było na początku - cz. 2 (In The Beginning ep. 2) kraj prod.USA (2000) 14:40 Ebbie (Ebbie); dramat kraj prod.USA (1995) 16:05 Święta Noc - koncert kolęd cz.1 16:45 Był taki dzień - 24 grudnia; felieton 16:50 Wigilijne dzieło pomocy dzieciom 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta Noc - koncert kolęd cz.2 17:40 Sąsiedzi - "Życie jest piękne"; serial komediowy TVP 18:05 "Wigilijna paczka"; koncert 18:55 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko - Przygoda z gwiazdkowymi prezentami cz. I; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2002) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Homilia Prymasa Polski 20:10 Matka Teresa - cz. 2 (Madre Teresa, part 2); film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2003) 21:35 Kuffs (Kuffs); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992) 23:15 Święta Noc - koncert kolęd cz.3. 23:55 Transmisja Pasterki z Bazyliki Świętego Piotra 01:35 Intryga rodzinna (Family Plot); komedia kraj prod.USA (1976) 03:30 Był taki dzień - 24 grudnia; felieton 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:05 Dwójka Dzieciom: Pies i kot; film animowany USA 1994 06:25 Echa tygodnia 06:55 Dla niesłyszących: Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych /stereo/ 07:25 M jak miłość, odc. 371; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Waldemar Szarek; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 08:10 Na dobre i na złe, Ślub Mariolki, odc. 238; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Mariusz Malec; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski /stereo/ 09:00 Odyseja kosmiczna, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2004 09:30 Baśniowe święta, odc. 1 /stereo/ 10:00 Najmniejszy anioł; dramat obyczajowy USA 2002; reż.: Alexander Johnston; wyk: Michael Barlow, Cody Newton /stereo/ 11:35 Gwiazdy w południe: Siedmiu wspaniałych; western USA 1960; reż.: John Sturges; wyk: Yul Brynner, Eli Wallach 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1245 - wydanie specjalne; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy, Poważne podejrzenia, odc. 727; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Janusz Dymek; wyk: Andrzej Nejman, Kazimierz Kaczor /stereo/ 14:55 Bezludna wyspa, Świąteczne spotkanie ze "Złotą Reprezentacją Polskich Siatkarek"; talk show /stereo/ 15:40 Flubber; komedia USA 1997; reż.: Les Mayfield; wyk: Robin Williams, Marcia Gay Harden /stereo/ 17:15 Duże dzieci - święta, Cezary Żak, Beata Kozidrak, odc. 17; talk show 18:00 Program lokalny; magazyn regionalny /program na żywo/ 18:30 Panorama /program na żywo/ 18:50 Pogoda /program na żywo/ 19:00 Zaczarowane kolędy; koncert /stereo/ 19:50 Panorama - flesz /program na żywo/ 19:55 Europa da się lubić, Europa wigilijna; talk show 21:05 Hej w dzień Narodzenia - wieczór kolęd Krzysztofa Krawczyka; muzyka sakralna /stereo/ 21:40 Kolęda u prezydenta; felieton 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę; program religijny 22:00 Panorama /program na żywo/ 22:20 Sport - telegram; wiadomości sportowe /program na żywo/ 22:24 Pogoda /program na żywo/ 22:30 Namiętności; dramat miłosny USA 1996; reż.: Jon Avnet; wyk: Robert Redford, Michelle Pfeiffer /stereo/ 00:25 Między niebem a ziemią; film sensacyjny USA 1996; reż.: Dick Lowry; wyk: Adam Baldwin, Lindsay Frost 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (153) 06:45 Pierwsza miłość (154) 07:30 Jesteśmy 08:00 Hugo familijny (37) 08:30 Bravo (26) 09:00 Zakręcone (16) 09:30 Miodowe lata (40) 10:30 Samo życie (628) 11:15 Samo życie (629) 11:50 Samo życie (630) 12:30 Samo życie (631) 13:15 Na ostrzu noża (17) 13:45 Tango z aniołem (17) 14:30 Policjanci (10) 15:30 Fundacja Polsat 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (565) 16:35 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku - komedia, USA 1992 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową (1/3) - komedia, Polska 1970 21:00 Zagubieni w raju - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994 23:00 Opętanie - thriller, USA 1999 00:45 Motylem jestem, czyli romans czterdziestolatka - komedia, Polska 1976 02:20 Aquaz Music Zone 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:50 Uwaga! 06:10 Telesklep 07:50 Usterka 08:20 Automaniak 08:50 Chwila prawdy 09:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 10:20 Kolęda primadonny - komedia muzyczna, USA 2000 12:00 Sopot 2005 13:30 Na Wspólnej (565) 13:55 Na Wspólnej (566) 14:20 Na Wspólnej (567) 14:45 Na Wspólnej (568) 15:10 Szymon Majewski Show 16:10 Siłacze 17:15 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj święty Mikołaju! - komedia, USA 1989 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:05 Niania (15/15) 20:35 Ocean's Eleven: Ryzykowna gra - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 22:40 Wydział wewnętrzny - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 00:45 Nic straconego TVP 3 Regionalna 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Betlejem Michałowe – reportaż 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Przed sklepem jubilera – film obyczajowy, wyk. Burt Lancaster 11:15 Pogromczynie mitów – reportaż 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Koncert Kotana 12:30 Kurier 12:33 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek – komedia, wyk. Janusz Kłosiński 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Maszyny za milion dolarów: Jachty – serial dokumentalny 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Koncert Kotana 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Betlejem Michałowe – reportaż 21:15 To jest temat – cykl reportaży 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Jezus z Nazaretu (1) – film historyczny, Wielka Brytania/Włochy 1977 00:55 Praskie opowieści – film obyczajowy, Czechy/Francja/Holandia 1999 TVP 3 Warszawa 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Betlejem Michałowe – reportaż 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Qltura - magazyn kulturalny 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Kulturalny wywiad; magazyn kulturalny 08:55 5 minut o... 09:00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Przed sklepem jubilera – film obyczajowy, wyk. Burt Lancaster 11:15 Pogromczynie mitów – reportaż 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Koncert Kotana 12:30 Kurier 12:33 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek – komedia, wyk. Janusz Kłosiński 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Maszyny za milion dolarów: Jachty – serial dokumentalny 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Koncert Kotana 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy - serial dokumentalny Polska 17:00 Qltura - magazyn kulturalny 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Warszawski Tydzień - felieton 19:00 Tajemnica wcielenia - reportaż 19:30 Niech zabrzmi kolęda - program muzyczny 20:00 Reportaż 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Betlejem Michałowe – reportaż 21:15 To jest temat – cykl reportaży 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 22:05 W wielkim świecie - magazyn kulturalny 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Jezus z Nazaretu (1) – film historyczny, Wielka Brytania/Włochy 1977 00:55 Praskie opowieści – film obyczajowy, Czechy/Francja/Holandia 1999 TV 4 05:45 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 06:10 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:35 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 07:00 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 07:30 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Instynkt tropiciela – program turystyczny 08:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 09:00 Ręce, które leczą – program medyczny 09:30 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 10:00 Punkt, set, mecz 10:30 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 11:00 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 11:30 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 12:00 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 12:30 MacGyver (139) 13:35 Opowieści biblijne. Księga Rodzaju – film religijny, wyk. Sabir Aziz 15:25 Dom nie do poznania – reality show 16:25 Łabędziem być... – program rozrywkowy 17:25 Narodziny – film religijny, USA 1978 19:15 Nowa opowieść wigilijna – baśń filmowa, USA 1997 21:00 Sami swoi – komedia, Polska 1967 22:30 Delta Force III – film sensacyjny, USA 1991 00:20 Stąd do wieczności – film wojenny, USA 1953 02:35 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 03:00 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 03:25 Punkt, set, mecz 03:50 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 04:15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.15 Telesklep 08.15 Okavango, film dok. 09.05 Droga do gwiazd, pr. rozr. 10.15 Gra na maksa, serial obycz., USA 11.15 Chwila Prawdy, pr. rozr. 12.20 Zmierzch tytanów, film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 1981 14.25 Niesamowite historie, serial S-F, USA 14.55 Na osi, pr. motoryzacyjny 15.25 Jak łyse konie, pr. rozr. 16.35 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda, serial przygodowy, USA/Francja 17.30 Miasto bez Świąt, film rodzinny, USA 2001 19.15 Kochane kłopoty, serial obycz., USA 20.10 Naga broń 33, kom., USA 1994 21.40 Christmas in the Vatican concert for the eastern mission, koncert 23.00 Michael, kom., USA 1996 00.55 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 326; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Plebania - odc. 327; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Plebania - odc. 328; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Plebania - odc. 329; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Plebania - odc. 330; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Echa tygodnia 08:30 Leśna Wigilia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Odwrócona góra; baśń kraj prod. Polska (1999); reż.: Leszek Gałysz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Wieści Polonijne 10:45 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Białoruś, Białoruś; magazyn 12:00 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Chopin Blechacza; reportaż 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 226 Powrót; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Od przedszkola do Opola - Boże Narodzenie po kaszubsku.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Etiuda na pełne żagle; reportaż 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Arka Noego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Historia filozofii po góralsku według ks. Józefa Tischnera, Platon, a po prowdzie Władek Trebunia - Tutka; filozofia 16:00 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Co nam w duszy gra - Wigilia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 301; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Gwiazdka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Homilia Prymasa Polski 20:10 Rafał Blechacz pod choinkę; muzyka klasyczna 21:10 Premiery Polonii - Quo Vadis? cz. 1; film fabularny kraj prod. Polska (2002); reż.: Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk.: Magdalena Mielcarz, Paweł Deląg, Bogusław Linda, Jerzy Trela, Michał Bajor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kolędować Małemu - kolędy i pastorałki śpiewa Irena Jarocka; koncert 22:50 Kolęda u Prezydenta; felieton /stereo/ 23:00 Zaczarowane kolędy; koncert /stereo/ 23:55 Transmisja Pasterki z Bazyliki Świętego Piotra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Gwiazdka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Wiadomości 02:10 Sport 02:15 Homilia Prymasa Polski 02:20 Z daleka, a z bliska, odc. 1; magazyn 03:05 Historia filozofii po góralsku według ks. Józefa Tischnera, Platon, a po prowdzie Władek Trebunia - Tutka; filozofia 03:15 Z daleka, a z bliska, odc. 2; magazyn 03:30 Premiery Polonii - Quo Vadis? cz. 1; film fabularny kraj prod. Polska (2002); reż.: Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk.: Magdalena Mielcarz, Paweł Deląg, Bogusław Linda, Jerzy Trela, Michał Bajor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Kolęda u Prezydenta; felieton /stereo/ 05:05 Rafał Blechacz pod choinkę; muzyka klasyczna 06:00 M jak miłość - odc. 301; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 Ja, Cezar mały – komediodramat, Francja 2003 10:10 Klątwa muchy – horror, USA 1965 11:40 Detektyw Monk (12) 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Moje jest Wzgórze Świątynne – film dok. 14:05 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 14:40 Ława przysięgłych – thriller, USA 2003 16:55 Garfield – film dla młodzieży, USA 2004 18:20 Dzieciaki w akcji: Thunderbirds – film przygodowy, USA/Wlk. Bryt. 2004 20:00 Dzieciaki w akcji: Łapcie tę dziewczynę – film przygodowy, USA 2004 21:40 To właśnie miłość – komedia romantyczna, Wlk. Bryt./USA 2003 00:00 Pojutrze – film fantastyczny, USA 2004 02:10 Portret damy – dramat, Wlk. Bryt./USA 1996 04:35 Niebezpieczne miasto – thriller, Kanada/USA 2001 HBO 06:30 Motylek – komediodramat, Francja 2002 07:55 Zobacz w HBO 08:25 Czekoladowy gang – film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2002 10:15 Evelyn – dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania/ Niemcy 2002 11:50 Lizzie McGuire – komedia, USA 2003 13:25 Mój dom w Umbrii – dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania/ Włochy 2003 15:05 Radio – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 16:50 50 pierwszych randek – komedia, USA 2004 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Premiera: Ella zaklęta – film fantastyczny, USA/Wielka Brytania/Irlandia 2004 20:35 Podglądając Hollywood 21:00 HBO na stojaka! (124) 21:30 Małolaty u taty – komedia, USA 2003 23:00 Wzgórze nadziei – melodramat, USA 2003 01:30 I Pancho Villa we własnej osobie – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 03:20 Podglądając Hollywood TVP Kultura 09:00 Program dnia; aktualności 09:05 Baśnie mojego dzieciństwa; portret artysty 09:50 Dziadek do orzechów; teatr dla młodzieży Polska 1994; reż.: Zbigniew Mich 10:40 Siódmy pokój; film biograficzny Polska, Francja, Węgry, Włochy 1995; reż.: Marta Meszaros; wyk: Maja Morgenstern, Elide Melli 12:45 Kondratiuk, Kondratiuk: Klub profesora Tutki, Opowieść o złodzieju; serial obyczajowy Polska 1966; reż.: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Gustaw Holoubek, Kazimierz Opaliński 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 13:20 Kulig; rozmowy i muzyka 13:55 Struktura kryształu; film obyczajowy Polska 1969; reż.: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Barbara Wrzesińska, Andrzej Żarnecki /stereo/ 15:15 Andrzej Kurylewicz Trio; koncert /stereo/ 15:50 Święta noc - kolędy gra Włodek Pawlik; spektakl muzyczny 2005 16:20 Koncert kolęd w opracowaniu Witolda Lutosławskiego; koncert 1995 16:40 Kolędy jazzowe; jazz 17:00 Kolęda wigilijna; dramat Polska 1993; reż.: Robert Gliński; wyk: Renata Przemyk, Hanna Banaszak 18:10 Rafał Blechacz w TVP Kultura; muzyka klasyczna /stereo/ 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:20 Złota dwunastka baletów: Dziadek do orzechów; balet F 2000; reż.: Ross MacGibbon /stereo/ 22:10 Leksykon kinomana: Kino "Paradiso"; melodramat Włochy 1988; reż.: Giuseppe Tornatore; wyk: Philippe Noiret, Jacques Perrin 00:10 Szukamy stajenki; koncert 01:00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2005 roku